


She is mine, I am hers

by Harmony4ever



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First story here ever so I really have no idea how to use tags, Godswood, I decided to brush the years of dust off what used to be my ability to write, I fly in the face of canon!, Jon and Daenerys deserved better, Jonerys Week, Missing Scene, My Jon and Dany actually love each other, Not Canon Compliant, POV Jon Snow, and put together a little something, and since it was a certain special someone's bday, the real Jon Snow makes an appearance, we were ROBBED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony4ever/pseuds/Harmony4ever
Summary: A short, and I hope cute, one shot with Jon, Daenerys, and post marriage musings.





	She is mine, I am hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliciutza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/gifts).



  * Originally posted to tumblr as a birthday gift for the lovely aliciutza, and I thought I would post it here too ^_^ If you haven't read her fics yet--which is unimaginable as her work is fantastic--you should definitely go read them now! You won't regret it! ^_^



They were married.

Even after having sworn their vows before the heart tree, even after their last words echoed into the godswood– _I am hers, she is mine _–and he’d swepted her up in a deep kiss to the raucious cheers of those around them, Jon still couldn’t believe that he was now wed to Daenerys. His _wife _.____

_____ _

_____ _

The title sat warm and comforting in his chest, where the ghost of what had been done to him had oft left an ache that he never thought would leave him. But now that ache was gone, soothed by the woman at his side, his Queen, who had not only saved him more times than he could count on the battlefield, brought her armies and her children to save the whole bloody realm to be sure, but who had also saved him from the darkness that had lingered after he was resurrected; her fire, her passion, and her gentle heart had brought him back to life in a way that Melisandre and her Lord of Light had not.

Looking down at Dany, at her bright smile that crinkled her eyes just so– _he had not seen her smile like that since they’d left the ship, and he vowed then and there to give her more reasons to do so again _–he thanked the gods that he would have the chance to live whatever remained of his days with this woman that had captured his heart so quickly, and so thoroughly.__

____

____

His lips tipped up in a gentle smile at the way she gripped the winter roses he had given her before the ceremony, remembering her eyes widening and her lips parting in pleasure at the blue blossoms. A sudden image of the petals spread across the bed, Daenerys lying atop them, supple arms and legs wrapped around his body, head thrown back and kiss swollen lips parted in another sort of pleasure as he thrust into her welcoming body over and over again, flooded his mind and he bit back a curse as his body reacted, breeches fitting him uncomfortably now; he huffed out a frustrated breath, thanking the gods once again that his thick clothing hid his growing problem…for the moment.

At the noise he made, Daenerys looked up at him. She must have felt his arm stiffen against her as well, and raised one of her expressive brows as she teased, “Something the matter Jon? Regretting the deed already?”

Jon chuckled spite of his current situation; he tipped his head towards her, his lips grazing her ear as he murmured, “Regret marrying the most beautiful and powerful woman in all the seven kingdoms?” He brushed his mouth just behind her ear, the skin smooth and fragrant with the scented oils she like to use. “Never.”

He felt her skin flush with heat at his words and his barely there kiss, and she turned her heard towards him, her violet eyes warm with affection. “Then what has you so tense my love?”

Jon, knowing he wouldn’t be able to lie to his wife, gently growled so only she could hear, “I imagined you laying on our bed, those roses spread underneath your body while I fucked you…Your Grace”.

He watched as her eyes widened in surprise, not at his bluntness, she was rather used to that now, but for what his words meant; her gaze dropped down to his groin and quickly back up again before anyone could possibly notice, and by the twitch of her lips he could tell she was trying not to laugh at his predicament.

She managed a coy smile instead. “Ah, I see your problem, my dear husband.” After a short, charged pause, she asked innocently, “What shall we do about it?”

Jon stifled a groan, knowing exactly what he wanted to do about it; tell everyone to sod off so he could carry his bride to their room and do exactly what had gotten him into this bloody uncomfortable situation, for the rest of the night and well into the morning.

But he knew they couldn’t, at least not now; everyone was making their way out of the godswood to celebrate their nuptials with ale and wine and tables filled with food that Daenerys had generously supplied from her own stores, and they at least had to put in an appearance for a short while before they disappeared for the evening.

Letting out a gruff sigh, mouth twisted wryly, Jon said, “I know we need to stay with our people for the feast, so there’s nothing for it right now.”

She tipped her head in agreement, eyes twinkling with mirth. Then he added in a rough whisper against her cheek, “But as soon as it’s appropriate, I’m going to take you to our rooms, lay you out on the bed exactly as I imagined, and take my time worshippin’ every inch of you for the rest of the night.”

When Daenerys slowly dragged her small white teeth over the corner of her plump bottom lip, eyes darkening with want and cheeks flushing a pretty pink, he nearly forgot himself then and there; but then he felt her gloved hand gently sliding across his arm in a soothing gesture, her face taking on a softer look, and it had the ravenous beast in him calming like a direwolf pup.

She reached up and placed her hand against his cheek, leather catching slightly on his short beard. “We have all night for that, my love, I promise. This night, and every other night for all of our days to be together as we wish.”

Jon closed his eyes against the sting of tears that suddenly threatened to fall; he never thought he would have this, never thought he would find someone who loved him as Daenerys did, completely and without condition, who looked at him and never saw a bastard of Winterfell, Ned Stark’s shame, but as an equal, as Jon Snow, the man that had won her heart as she had won his. He never expected this, and now that he had it, had her warmth and care and love, he vowed to never do anything to lose it.

Roughly clearing his throat, Jon managed a small smile. “Aye, my Queen, we do. And I promise you that I will behave myself until then."

Daenerys huffed out a silent laugh, stroking his cheek lovingly one last time, a deeply fond look on her face, before she tucked her hand back into the crook of his arm, pulling him closer against her. She shifted the flowers in her other arm, bringing them up to her nose to breathe in their scent, then flashed him a brilliant smile. "Then we best set out my King. The sooner we feast, the sooner you can show me, in detail, what put you in such a…delicate state.”

Jon playfully growled at her, hiding his growing smile in a kiss pressed against the side of her head, wisps of her moonlit hair tickling his nose. Daenerys giggled at the feel of his beard against her skin, the sound making his heart swell.

Still smiling, she pulled on his arm to get him moving, and Jon went without hesitation. He would follow Daenerys wherever she lead, arm in arm, hand in hand, for all the rest of their days.

He loved her. And she loved him. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
